tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Defender of the Galaxy
Defender of the Galaxy is a former Suthay-raht that has been reprogrammed and repurposed. He is frequently referred to as simply "Defender." Background On an expedition to Elsweyr, reknowned engineer and scientist Doctor Guyiome Boufrot ran afoul of a party of roving Suthay-raht. The machines attacked his expedition and, although suffering heavily losses--including Guyiome's bodyguard--Boufrot's party managed to fight the machines off. In the chaos, the Suthay-raht left one of their own behind. Before it could purge its memory core and self-terminate, Guyiome was able to shut down the machine and capture it intact for further study. Determined to learn the secrets of the enigmatic Suthay-raht, Guyiome began an extensive analysis of the Suthay-raht. The doctor was unable to learn the inner processes of the machine--namely why it had chosen to revolt against its creators, or how it had gained self-awareness--but was able to extract the machine's memory core and fashion a new one in its place. Guyiome also built a new, stronger body for the Suthay-raht, transplating the android's (now amnesiatic) machine brain from the Suthay-raht chasis into the body that would become Defender. Guyiome's original intention was not to build Defender, only to study the machine, but as he learned more and more he could not resist making it his own. In the Suthay-raht's new memory core, Guyiome instilled a strong urge to protect organics, as well as to be truly devoted to safeguarding life. This done, Guyiome finished his work and activated the completed android. Defender awoke, with no memory of anything that had transpired previously. Now with his own, personal android, Guyiome set out on further expeditions, with Defender as his bodyguard. Defender served Guyiome faithfully for fifty years, until the scientist succumbed to old age. Following this, Defender passed to Guyiome's son, who lacked his father's talent for robotics as well as taste for adventure, and thus passed the machine off to the Elder Council, deciding that they could do much better with Defender than he could. Defender had been Guyiome's greatest achievement and his son, although content to live off his father's fortune, respected the old scientists memory enough to not see Defender squandered. The Elder Council decided that Defender would exist much as he had. The android would be sent out to solve problems and conflicts in remote corners of the Mundus galaxy. The missions were either mundune or extremely dangerous, things the Council couldn't afford to waste or risk manpower on. Defender was seen as a highly expendable source of muscle, and suffered frequent destruction. However, he was useful enough that the Council always decided to rebuild him. For the last three hundred years, Defender has been just that--protecting the galaxy from all evil-doers, big and small. Personality Defender has a strong desire to protect any and all organic life, if possible, even those that oppose him, even if it should result in his destruction. Defender is completely incapable of complicated interactions and lacks a sophisticated understanding of human society. Despite this, he has a bit of a pinnochio complex, where he desires to adopt as many human mannerisms as possible, despite the difficulty. Defender cannot handle subtly nor slight of hand and faces all situations with a very direct approach. Abilities Defender, being a machine, does not need to eat, sleep, or breath oxygen. He is resistant to gunfire and bladed weapons, and is many times stronger than the average person. However, as a machine, he can be easily disabled by an EE nullifier. Defender is capable of using the Elder Effect throughout his entire body, with its main use being gravity manipulation. Defender can lift himself, other objects, and repel things away from him through this method. Defender's technology, despite its efficiency and complexity, is old, designed long ago by a genius whose work cannot be comprehended by most. He suffers frequent bugs, glitches, and breaks because of this, as well having suffered centuries of wear. He has issues that no one alive is capable of fixing, and will inevitably need to be retired soon because of it. Category:Elder Effect Category:Animunculi Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Khajiit